Sing 2
by VickyT36
Summary: A sequel to Sing: Vicky Style, with the theater back in business, Buster's becoming stressed out and a workaholic. But when a new koala named Stacy comes to town, and gets a job at the theater, Buster catches her eye. With the help of the others in the theater, they'll help Stacy get noticed and Buster relax. But Stacy will also have to deal with her past coming back for her.
1. Changes

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another sing fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Changes  
**

It had been eight months since Buster's singing show, and ever since his theater was rebuilt, business had been thriving. Almost every week he held a show, and the theater was always filled.

And Buster didn't just do singing shows, now he did plays, musicals, talent shows, and operas He also hired the animals that did his singing show, to work as performers in his theater, and he hired his friend Eddie, as a stagehand.

Rosita, Gunter, Ash, Johnny, Meena, Mike, and Eddie now had jobs and were payed well. Things had also changed for the better for them. Rosita now got more attention from her husband Norman, who helped out more around the house.

Ash was having a good time being in her new relationship with Michael, and enjoying being like an older sister to his sister Brianna. Johnny was saving up the money he earned to pay for the bail for his dad and his crew, and whenever he visited his dad in jail, the two could talk without things getting tense or uncomfortable.

Meena wasn't so shy anymore. And Mike finally had those three bears off his back. After his girlfriend, Nancy had rescued him from the bears, the two laid low for a while, and he sold his car to pay back the bears, and now he lived with Nancy at her place.

Things were also going better for Buster's twin sister Missy and her daughter Cassia. Cassia had gotten a kidney transplant and was doing very well since her surgery. While things were going great, there was a slight problem.

Buster had been a bit stressed lately. He had gotten so used to his theater being slow, but now that things had picked up, he'd been taking calls about suggestions for shows, making sure his workers got paid, and paying bills.

* * *

One morning, he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. After getting a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he got dressed in his blue suit, and went down to his office.

After a couple of minutes, Ms. Crawly his secretary came in. "Good morning, Mr. Moon." she said. "Good morning, Ms. Crawly, and what's on our agenda for today?" asked Buster. "Well let's see." said Ms. Crawly, taking out a piece of paper.

"Let's see we have to get ready for that play we're putting on Friday night." said Ms. Crawly. "Right, Romeo and Juliet." said Buster. "The actors will be arriving soon." said Ms. Crawly. "Okay, thanks Ms. Crawly." said Buster, as he went downstairs.

Soon the actors, stagehands, set designers, and costume designers came and started getting to work. Buster's actors were playing minor roles, and he was running around making sure everyone had what they needed.

He spent all day running around the theater, taking phone calls, making calls, and making sure all the bills were paid. By the time the day was over, Buster said goodbye to everyone, and slumped his way up to his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the original Moon Theater performers, they were just going home or stopping by some places. When Rosita got home, she saw that Norman was home already, washing the dishes.

"Hi, Norman." she said. "Hey, how were things at the theater?" asked Norman. "Things went well, how are the kids?" asked Rosita. "They're all tucked away in bed." Norman answered. Rosita walked to her kids' bedroom, and quietly looked in.

All twenty-five of her kids were fast asleep in bed. "Sleep tight, darlings." she whispered, and closed the door. Johnny had swung by the prison just before visiting hours were over. "Hi, Dad." said Johnny over the phone.

"Hey, Johnny how're things going at the theater?" asked Big Daddy. "Things are going great, we're doing Romeo and Juliet on Friday." Johnny answered. "That's great, what role are you playing?" asked Big Daddy.

"I'm just a minor character. But don't worry, I'm saving up the money I'm earning for your bail." said Johnny. "Well don't worry about it too much, I won't be going anywhere." said Big Daddy."Visiting hours are just about over, everyone." announced an officer.

"Well, I got to go, I'll visit tomorrow, Dad." said Johnny. "Okay, oh and Johnny." said Big Daddy. "Yes?" "I'm proud of you." he said. Johnny smiled, thanked him, and left the jail. Ash stopped by Speedy's on her way home, the restaurant Michael worked at.

Michael was just punching out when Ash walked in. "Hey, Ash." he said, walking over to her, and kissing her cheek. "Hey, how was work?" asked Ash, as the two walked out of the place. "It was pretty busy, how was your day?" asked Michael.

"Pretty good, just practiced my role in the play." said Ash. "Yeah, you're gonna be great." said Michael. "I'm just playing a minor background character." said Ash. "Yeah, but you'll be good at it anyway." said Michael.

Ash smiled, he was so sweet. Meena got off the bus that took her home, and went inside her house. "Mom, I'm home." she said. "Hey, sweetie how was your day?" asked Meena's mom. "Pretty good." Meena answered.

"Hey, there's our actress." said Meena's grandpa coming into the room. "Hi, Grandpa." said Meena chuckling. Mike got to Cindy's place, and saw that she was just coming in herself. "Hey, baby how was your day?" asked Mike.

"Store was pretty busy, what about you?" asked Nancy. "Ah, you know same old same old." answered Mike. "Well why don't we go in, and I'll fix us a cheese pie." said Nancy. "You know how to make a mouse happy." said Mike, as the two went inside.

* * *

Back at the theater, Buster had officially finished he work, and he slumped exhausted in his chair. Then there was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" asked Buster. The door opened to reveal Eddie. "Hey, Buster you got two animals here to see you." he said.

"Tell them to come back tomorrow." said Buster. "Oh, you don't have time for your own family?" asked a female koala. Buster looked up and saw his sister, Missy and niece Cassia. "Hi, Uncle Buster." said Cassia.

"Oh, hey, Cassie, Missy." said Buster. "We just thought we'd drop by on our way home." said Missy. "Uncle Buster guess what? I went to the doctor's today." said Cassia. "Really, and what did he say?" asked Buster.

"He says my kidney's doing fine." she said. "That's right, there's no sign of rejection whatsoever." said Missy. "That's great." said Buster tiredly. Missy noticed this, and told Cassia to go check out the new costumes downstairs.

"Buster, are you okay?" asked Missy. "I'm fine." said Buster. "You don't look fine." said Missy. "She's right, Buster. You've been stressed out a lot lately." said Eddie. "Well maybe I am, but what can I do. I have to stay on top of things." said Buster.

Missy and Eddie could see they weren't going to get through to him that night, so they bid him goodnight. "That brother of yours will have to relax sometimes." said Eddie, as he walked the two koalas outside.

"Yeah, but you know how he is. It'll take a miracle." said Missy. The two said goodbye to Eddie, and they both got in their cars and drove off.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and no flames**


	2. Stacy

**Chapter 2: Stacy  
**

In the neighboring city, Creatropolis, there lived a koala woman named Stacy Supil. She was 29-years-old, a nice animal, but she was a bit clumsy, and not very self-confident. And there was a reason for that, she lived with her father, Mr. Supil who abused her.

When her mother died when she was a kid, he was often angry, and took out his rage and aggression on her. He also abused her emotionally, because of her clumsiness saying how she couldn't even take a step without falling.

As a kid, whenever the police would come by she would always say that nothing happened, and she got injured from her clumsiness. She would've told the truth, but her father would threaten or manipulate her into lying.

He kept her on a short leash too, only letting her go to school as a minor, and now that she was an adult to work. Now that he was older he would just verbally abuse her, hit her with his cane, and treated her more like a servant than a daughter.

Stacy would've put him in a home years ago, but he paid the bills with his pension checks, and paid the down-payment on the apartment. Sure she had a job, but she was only a waitress, and didn't make that much.

Plus he demanded half of her paycheck. Mr. Supil had told her if she put him in a home he'd take his money with him, and not give her a dime. Plus, after years of abuse by him, Stacy was a bit frightened to stand up to her father.

But about a year ago, she decided that she had had enough of him, and hatched a plan to leave him. She'd been saving the tips she'd earn, and her half of the paychecks to buy a bus ticket away from Creatropolis, and get a new job.

Doing this gave her hope, and made her feel happy. The thought of being free from her father was a dream that would soon come true.

* * *

One morning she woke up in her apartment to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off, got out of bed, got cleaned up, and got dressed. She put on black sweatpants, a green t-shirt, and the matching jacket, flip flops, and put on her gold earrings.

Then she went into the kitchen, and started making breakfast. She put on coffee, and whipped up some oatmeal. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching. Mr. Supil wearing brown pants, gray shirt, a blue bathrobe, slippers, and holding a cane came in.

"Uh, good morning Father." said Stacy. "Ah, shut up, is breakfast ready?" he asked. "Almost." answered Stacy. "Well hurry up, you know I like to eat oatmeal while I watch Good Morning Creatropolis." he said, going to the living room.

"Yes, Father." said Stacy, quietly, and she went back to cooking. When she finished the oatmeal, she brought it to him in the living room. "Here you go Father." said Stacy, giving him the bowl. Mr. Supil took the bowl, and ate a spoonful.

"What do you know, you made it right this time." he said. "Thanks, now I have to get dressed for work now." she said. "Fine, go." said Mr. Supil. She went to her room, and got out her waitress uniform. After she was all dressed she made sure her dad wasn't coming, and went to her closet.

She pulled out a small box that had the money she saved in it, and counted the amount she had. Her total was $134.98, it took a lot of work to get it, she had to make sure she didn't trip or fall at the restaurant, which was a challenge.

But this was her ticket out so she had to try. She put the box back in its' hiding place, grabbed her purse and keys, and left the apartment. As she walked to the bus stop, she looked around.

It made her feel happy being outside in the fresh air, once she had her own place, she'd go out whenever she wanted, and keep the windows open. On the bus ride there, she smiled to the animals that looked at her to show she was friendly.

The second she got to her stop, she hurried to the restaurant, and got straight to work. She put on smile on her face

After getting today's work done, she would hopefully have enough money. As she rode the bus to the restaurant she thought about how it would feel to be free from her father. Even though she had been badly treated all her life the thought of a better life gave her hope.

The minute she got to the restaurant, she got right to work. All day she put on a happy face, worked hard, and was friendly to the customers. By the time her shift was over, she had gotten $20 in tips.

Stacy was so excited, this would be enough money. She told her boss that she quit, she was going to be moving away. Her boss took back her uniform and told her she'd be missed. As she walked to her apartment, she tried to hide her excitement.

"Father, I'm home." she said, as she walked in. "It's about time you got back. Get dinner started I'm starting." barked Mr. Supil. "(Sighs), okay Father, what would you like?" asked Stacy. "Eucalyptus salad."

"But we don't have anymore eucalyptus leaves." said Stacy. "Then go buy some." said Mr. Supil. "But.." she tried to say, but he hit her leg with her cane. "Don't question me." he said. "Okay, okay, I'm going." said Stacy.

She went out to the store, and bought a small bag of eucalyptus leaves, luckily they didn't cost that much. As she rode the bus home, she was thinking about where she would go. Looking out the window, she saw a billboard advertising a vacation in Animalia.

Something suddenly clicked in her mind. "That's it." she said.

* * *

Around midnight, Stacy was packing up all her stuff in her suitcase. She'd packed her clothes, toiletries, and other belongings, grabbed her money, put in her purse, and grabbed her jacket.

After making sure that her father was dead asleep, she slipped out the door, and left the apartment. She caught the bus to the bus depot, and went to buy a ticket. "One ticket to Animalia, please." she said.

"That'll be $15." said the clerk. Stacy paid him, and he gave her a ticket. When the bus to Animalia arrived, she got on, gave the driver her ticket, and took a seat. As soon as the bus drove off, a smile crept onto her face.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long, now it's a reality." she whispered. Using her jacket as a pillow, she went to sleep as the bus took her and other passengers away from Creatropolis.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. In Animalia

**Chapter 3: In Animalia  
**

Back in Animalia the next day, Michael decided to take Ash out to lunch while she was on her break. He took her to Les Calmars, a fairly expensive place. He gave his keys to the valet, and the two went inside.

"Welcome to Les Calmars, may I help you?" asked a chimpanzee host. "Yes, we have reservations, name's under Michael." said Michael. After looking at some papers, he led the two porcupines to their table.

"Gee Michael, how'd you get a place here?" asked Ash, as Michael pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down. "I got connections, one of the waiters used to work at the catering company with me." he answered.

After ordering they began talking about their work, how Brianna was doing, and random stuff. When a waiter brought out their entree, Michael spoke. "Hey, Ash I've been thinking about something lately."

"What's that?" "Well, we've been dating for a long time now, and I was thinking." said Michael. "Yes?" asked Ash. "Would you want to...move in?" asked Michael. That made Ash look at Michael with wide eyes.

"Move in?" she finally asked. "Yeah, you know you come to live with me and Brianna at our apartment." said Michael. "Wow, Michael...I don't know what to say." said Ash. "I'm sorry, was this a bad idea, I was just thinking..." said Michael.

"No, I just need time to think about it, first." said Ash. "Oh, okay, I understand." said Michael. The two finished eating, and Michael took her back to the theater for rehearsal. As she got dressed in her costume, she couldn't stop thinking about what Michael had offered.

She felt like she really needed some advice, so she decided to ask Rosita for help, considering she was married. She walked to her dressing room, and knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice from the other side.

"Hey, Rosita?" asked Ash, coming in. "Hi Ash, what's going on?" asked Rosita. "I was hoping for your advice." said Ash. "What's up?" asked Rosita. "I was at lunch with Michael, and he asked me to move in with him." Ash explained.

"Really, that's so nice." said Rosita. "Yeah, but I don't know what to tell him. I mean how old were you when you first moved in with Norman?" asked Ash. "Well I was at least 21, but if you really like Michael then go for it." said Rosita.

Ash smiled a little, and thanked her. "Everyone to the stage please, everyone to the stage." said Ms. Crawly, through her megaphone. "We better get on stage." said Rosita. Everyone got on stage, where Buster stood in the audience.

"All right everyone, this is the last dress rehearsal before our play tonight, so let's make this perfect." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bus depot, Stacy was just getting off the bus. "Wow, so this is Animalia." she said, as she walked out onto the sidewalk. She began walking down the street, now that she was in Animalia, she needed a job and a place to stay.

She looked around for wanted signs in windows, but unfortunately she didn't. "This isn't going as well as I thought I would." she said to herself. As she was walking she spotted Moon Theater, and was amazed by it.

"Wow, what a place." she said to herself. Suddenly Buster came out through the doors, on his cell phone. "Well how bad is it?" he asked over the phone. "Right in half, well just stay off your feet, I'll work something out." said Buster, and he hung up, and rubbed his eyes.

"Um, excuse me." said Stacy quietly. Buster looked up at her. "I couldn't help overhear you, and is everything okay?" "No, the front of house for my theater broke his leg, now he can't work, and tonight we're putting on a show, it's a disaster." Buster explained.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Well, I need a job, perhaps...I could be your front of house?" she asked. "Really you know how to be a front of house?" asked Buster. "Well no, but I have been a waitress for the last couple of years." said Stacy.

"That's close enough, come with me." he said, grabbing Stacy's paw, and taking her inside. "Oh, I'm Buster Moon by the way, I own this place, and you are?" "Stacy." Stacy answered. "Well Stacy, I'll introduce you to Miss Crawly, and she'll show you the ropes." said Buster.

They went backstage, and found Ms. Crawly looking over her clipboard. "Ms. Crawly." said Buster. "Oh, hello, Mr. Moon." she said. "Ms. Crawly, this is Stacy, she's going to be filling in as our front of house, would you mind showing her the ropes?" he asked.

"No problem, come on Stacy I'll show you want you need to do." said Ms. Crawly walking to the where the chairs were, and Stacy followed. "Looks like I found me a job." Stacy thought to herself.

* * *

However back in Creatropolis, Mr. Supil was in a fit rage when he realized Stacy was gone. "Where could that girl have gone." he asked himself, as he sat down in his chair after wrecking the place.

After calming down, he put on some clothes, and grabbed his wallet, he was going to find that girl if it was the last thing he did.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Stacy's New Job

**Chapter 4: Stacy's New Job  
**

Stacy learned that the front of house at the theater was responsible for selling tickets, making sure the concession stand was fully in stock, and that the auditorium was all ready for the patrons.

After setting her suitcase down in a safe place she got right to work. She checked over the rows of chairs, and made sure everything was spic and span, however in one of the rows there was a sticky substance on the floor, probably soda.

She told a janitor, and he got to cleaning. Then she went to the concession stand, and made sure it has everything on the list. "Let's see, soda, water, juice, tea, coffee, popcorn, chips, candy, brownies, and cupcakes. That's everything." said Stacy, checking everything off her list.

Then she walked backstage to tell Buster that everything was ready, but on her way she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. "Hey, watch it." said a voice. Stacy looked to her left, and saw she almost fell on a mouse.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Mouse. I didn't see you." said Stacy. "The name's Mike, sister." said Mike. "Hey, Mike, be nice." said Rosita, coming over. Stacy picked herself, and hurried to the office. "Hey, where'd she go?" asked Mike.

"I don't know, who was that?" asked Rosita. Up in Buster's office, he was drinking a cup of coffee. "Um, Mr. Moon, sir?" asked Stacy, as she slowly walked in. "Hey, Stacy, what can I do for you?" asked Buster.

"I finished going over the auditorium, and everything's accounted for at the concession stand." she explained. "You can start selling tickets." said Buster, and he gulped down some more coffee.

"Okay." said Stacy. She walked out of his office, and noticed the hustle and bustle of the actors, costume designers, and stagehands. She wasn't quite used to so much chaos, so she quickly made her way outside.

"Hey." said a voice. Stacy looked down and saw the mouse she met before. "You're the koala who almost squashed me, who are you anyway?" asked Mike. "I'm Stacy." Stacy answered quietly.

"Well, Stacy what're you doing here. I've never seen you around before." said Mike. "Well I'm new to the city, and Mr. Moon needed a front of house, so I offered." Stacy explained. "Oh." said Mike getting a surprised look on his face.

"Well, sorry about snapping at you before, I'm trying to fix my attitude." "It's all right, you said you're name was Mike, right?" asked Stacy. "That's right." answered Mike. "Mike, we need you over here." called a voice.

"Catch you later, Stace, welcome to Animalia." said Mike leaving, and Stacy kept walking.

* * *

Outside, Stacy was doing a great job selling the tickets. All kinds of animals lined up just to buy one. "Gee, Mr. Moon's show must be really popular." said Stacy, as she gave an alligator three tickets.

"Oh, ever since the theater was re-built they're amazing. Thanks." said the alligator, as he left. By the time the evening came, animals were arriving for the show, and everyone backstage was getting ready.

Missy and Cassia arrived, and went backstage to see Buster. "Hey, Buster." said Missy, when she saw her brother. "Hey, Missy, hi Cassia glad you guys could make it." said Buster. "Gee Uncle Buster, you seem wide awake." said Cassia.

"That's because I've found a way to stay awake and stay on top of everything." said Buster. "You mean by getting a good night's sleep, and not stressing yourself out?" asked Missy. "No, one word, coffee." said Buster.

"Oh, boy." whispered Missy. Buster quickly looked at his watch. "All right everyone, time to start." he announced. "Well, we better get to our seats, see you after the show. Come on Cassia." said Missy.

"Bye." said Cassia, as she followed her mother. As everyone was getting into place, Buster noticed that Stacy had her suitcase in her paw, and was about to leave out the stage door. "Hey, Stacy where you going?" he asked going up to her.

"I was just leaving." answered Stacy. "Don't you want to watch the show?" asked Buster. "I don't know. Can I?" she asked. "Sure, ever seen a play?" asked Buster. "No." Stacy answered. "Then you definitely have to watch this show." said Buster.

He showed her a good seat in the audience, and he introduced the play. "Creatures of all sizes, welcome to the Moon Theater. Tonight we have the classic play, Romeo and Juliet. So sit back relax, and enjoy." said Buster.

The audience applauded, and watched as the curtains rose. Stacy had to admit she was really enjoying the show, she thought it was really romantic how Romeo met Juliet, and the balcony scene. She had to cover her eyes when Tybalt and Mercutio were killed.

And even though everyone knew how it ended, there were some tears shed when the two lovers killed themselves. At the curtain call, everyone stood up and clapped for the actors. As Stacy was leaving she saw Buster saying goodbye to Missy.

"That was a great play, bro." said Missy, as she put the now sleeping Cassia in her pouch. "Glad you liked it, sis." said Buster, and Missy left. "Mr. Moon." said Stacy. "Hey, Stacy, did you like the play?" asked Buster, turning to her.

"I loved it, thanks for letting me work here for the day." said Stacy. "Speaking of which, how'd you like to become a full time front of house for Moon Theater?" asked Buster. "Really?" asked Stacy hopefully.

"Sure, after all you did do a good job, and I'm always looking for help." said Buster. "Then I'll take it." said Stacy. "Great, be here tomorrow at 8:00, I'll introduce you to everyone." said Buster.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Moon." said Stacy, shaking his paw. "No problem, see you tomorrow." said Buster. Stacy left the theater, feeling great she'd found a job. But unfortunately, she still didn't have a place to stay.

Luckily, she found a decent motel, and she went to bed in good spirits. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Meeting the Crew

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Crew** **  
**

On the night of the play, Michael met Ash at the front doors, with Brianna in his arms, because she had fallen asleep. "Hey, enjoy the show?" asked Ash, as she walked up to them. "Yeah, you were a great villager." said Michael.

"Flatterer." said Ash, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I gotta drop you off, so I can get Brianna to bed." said Michael. "She's definitely knocked out." said Ash. They went out to his car, and after putting Brianna in the back seat, they two got in.

As they drove, Ash spoke. "Hey, Michael, I've been thinking." she said. "Yes?" asked Michael. "I've put a lot of thought into your proposal, and I think I would like to move in with you and Brianna." said Ash.

"Really?" asked Michael. "Yeah, I mean it's been kinda lonely at my apartment anyway, and you always say you could use an extra hand with Brianna." said Ash. "That's great, I'll tell Brianna about it in the morning."

When he came to her apartment, the two kissed, and Ash went inside. When they got to their apartment, Michael carried his little sister up to their apartment, and tucked her into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Brianna woke up, got cleaned up and changed into new clothes, and went into the kitchen. Michael had already poured her a bowl of cereal. "Morning, Michael." said Brianna. "Hey, Brianna, eat up." he said.

As she ate, Michael brought up the topic. "Brianna, remember when I talked to you about Ash moving in with us?" asked Michael. "Yeah." Brianna answered. "Well, I brought it up with her, and she accepted last night."

"That's great, when is she coming?" asked Brianna. "We haven't decided on a date yet, but we'll figure it out. Now finish up, so I can get you to school." said Michael.

* * *

At Moon Theater, Stacy was just arriving today was her first official day of work. She went inside, and Buster and Ms. Crawly were talking to his cast members. She felt a bit shy, as she was coming in last.

Buster turned his head, when he heard footsteps, and smiled when he saw her. "Hey, there you are, Stacy come on up." said Buster. Stacy slowly walked up onto the stage. "Everyone, meet our newest front of house, Stacy." introduced Buster.

"Hey." said Ash. "How you doing?" asked Johnny. "Nice to meet you." said Rosita. "Great to meet you." said Gunter. "Hi, Stacy." said Meena. "You again." said Mike. "Welcome to the crew." said Eddie.

"Hi, glad to meet you all." said Stacy, shyly. "Well today, we'll just be practicing, while I figure out what to do for the next show." said Buster. Everyone went to their quarters, Stacy just stood there.

There really wasn't anything for her to do, so she decided to just to explore the theater. It was a really great place, and she saw and heard the music and dancing of the others. "Wow, they're really good." she admired, as she watched Gunter and Rosita dancing.

But as she took a step, she fell flat on the floor, knocking over a broom. The noise got the two pig's attention, and they walked out of the room to make sure everything was all right. "Stacy, are you all right?" asked Rosita.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." said Stacy, as Gunter helped her up. "You took quite a fall." said Gunter. "It's no big deal, I fall down all the time. I'm a bit clumsy." Stacy assured. "So Stacy, where are you from?" asked Rosita.

"Creatropolis." Stacy answered. "Nice place, what made you come to Animalia?" asked Gunter. "Uh...I just wanted a new start." Stacy said, she didn't want them to know she ran away from her abusive father.

When lunch time came around, the catering company that Michael worked at came around, and dropped off their lunch. After getting her food, Stacy looked for a place to eat, when Eddie called her.

"Hey, Stacy, why don't you come sit with us?" he asked. "Really?" asked Stacy, as she walked over to the table they were seating at. "Hey, take a seat." said Ash, referring to the empty seat by her. She sat down, and soon started joining the conversation.

"I hope Mr. Moon can break that habit before it turns into something big." said Meena. "What habit?" asked Stacy. "He's becoming addicted to coffee." explained Johnny. "Yeah, he's becoming as jittery as a mouse doing the jitterbug." said Mike.

They continued talking, and Stacy was enjoying herself. It was fun to be with such nice animals.

* * *

That evening, as Stacy was leaving she said goodbye to everyone, and was walking out the door, when she tripped and fell again. "Whoops, you all right there Stacy?" asked a voice. She looked up and saw Buster.

"Uh yeah, I'm okay." said Stacy. He reached his paw out, Stacy took it and he helped her up. She had to admit, Buster was very nice, and kinda cute. As she walked back to her motel, she hoped she could get to know Buster better.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. A New Idea

**Chapter 6: A New Idea  
**

Over the next couple of days, Stacy tried to talk to Buster, but he was too busy with the theater and too hopped up on coffee. She had just finished writing a list of things the concession stand needed.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell Mr. Moon about the things we need, and try and strike up a conversation." Stacy said to herself. But when she finally found Buster, she saw him talking to another female koala, and that there was a young koala girl with them.

Stacy's heart sank. "He's married, with a kid?" she whispered to herself. "I'm telling you Buster if you keep up this three cups of coffee a day, you're gonna hurt yourself." said Missy. "But Missy, if I don't keep my caffeine levels high I'll start slipping and forget to pay bills and I'll bring the place down again." Buster explained.

"And I understand that, I'm just asking you to ease of it." said Missy. "I'll think about it." said Buster, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stacy just standing there. "Oh, hey Stacy, come on over I want you to meet someone." he said.

Stacy trudged her way over. "Missy, Cassia this is Stacy our newest employee at Moon Theater, and newest citizen to Animalia. Stacy, this is my twin sister Missy and her daughter Cassia." Buster introduced.

When the words twin sister came out of his mouth Stacy quietly breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello." said Missy, handing out her paw, which Stacy shook. "Hi." said Cassia. "Hi, it's nice to meet you two." said Stacy.

"Well, we gotta get going. See you later Buster." said Missy. "Bye Uncle Buster." said Cassia, as the two left out the stage door. "That sister of mine, always worrying about me." said Buster. Suddenly Stacy remembered what she came to him for.

"Oh, Mr. Moon, I have a list of things we need for the concession stand." said Stacy, handing him the paper. "I'll place an order for this stuff." said Buster, taking it. "So...how've you been, Mr. Moon?" she asked.

"Been busy, but I can't complain too much." said Buster. "Any ideas for your next show?" asked Stacy. "That's the biggest problem, Stacy. I'm not sure what kind of show to do next." said Buster, as he paced around.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." said Stacy. "Yeah, well I gotta place these orders and write out checks, see you later." said Buster, going up to his office. "Okay." said Stacy. Buster seemed to be too busy to notice her that much.

At lunch, they ate and talked. "So Stacy, have you been able to see much of Animalia?" asked Johnny. "No, mostly I just come here and home." Stacy answered. "Well maybe this weekend we could take you on a tour?" suggested Rosita.

"I'd like that." said Stacy, smiling. Once everyone finished, they were throwing away their paper plates and utensils when Stacy tripped, bu caught herself on the trash can. "You okay?" Gunter asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, sometimes I wish I had the grace of a beauty queen." said Stacy, as she stood back up again. "Beauty queen." said Buster to himself. "What was that, Mr. Moon?" asked Ms. Crawly.

"That's it. Stacy you've just given me an idea for a new show." he said. "I did?" asked Stacy confused. "She did?" asked Mike. "My next show will be, drum roll please." said Buster. Ash used two plastic forks to do a drum roll.

"A beauty pageant." The ladies of the group chatted excitedly about the thought of being in a beauty pageant. "I better start planning it out." said Buster, as he walked back to his office, but before he did he stopped by Stacy.

"Thanks for the idea, Stacy." he said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. Stacy blushed lightly. "No problem, Mr. Moon." said Stacy, as she rubbed her shoulder.

Rosita, Meena, Ash, and Ms. Crawly seemed to see how Stacy reacted, and they all looked at each other with pointed looks on their faces.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Pageant Preparations

**Chapter 7: Pageant Preparations  
**

Buster went right to work on the beauty pageant. He decided that he'd have a total of 15 contestants, three judges, and the pageant would six parts: intro, evening gowns, swimsuits, personality, talent, and finally the crowning.

He, Ms. Crawly, and Stacy worked on the flyer. He had told Stacy to assist Ms. Crawly so they'd catch any mistakes that were made. By they were down the flyer looked like this:

 **Miss Animalia Beauty Pageant**

 **Buster Moon will be hosting a beauty pageant at Moon Theater.**

 **The contestant must be between the ages of 16-55.  
**

 **The pageant will be held May 25th**

 **If you're interested come to Moon Theater to fill out an application.  
**

 **Applications will be available March 12-18, and March 19 applicants will be picked.**

 **Located at 551 Echo Drive**

 **The winner will be crowned Miss Animalia and be rewarded with a trophy and a check for $1,000**

After the flyers were made, Eddie and Stacy plastered them all over the city. When March 12 almost all the women in Animalia showed up at Moon Theater. On the applications it asked their names, age, hobbies, and occupations.

Buster saw some familiar faces while he passed out the applications. "You want to be in the pageant Rosita?" asked Buster, handing Rosita an application. "Yeah, I've never been in a pageant before, and it'll be fun." said Rosita.

Along with Rosita, Ash, Meena and evehn Ms. Crawly took an applications. "Just want to show everyone I still got it." Ms. Crawly explained to those who looked at her with wide eyes. Mike walked into the theater with Cindy.

"Hey, Mike." said Buster. "Hey, Moon. You think you could spare an application for Nancy here?" asked Mike. "Sure, here you go." said Buster, giving her one. While they filled out the application, Missy came into the theater.

"Buster?" she asked. "Oh, hey sis. What's up?" asked Buster. "Well, I was just wondering if maybe, you know..." Missy stuttered. "Do you want to be in the pageant?" asked Buster. "Well, I'd like to." Missy answered.

"Then here." said Buster, handing her an application. "But Buster, are you sure it's okay if I'm in the pageant. I mean you're my brother, I don't want animals to think you're playing favorites." said Missy.

"That is a point." said Buster, he thought about it for a moment, then looked at the other contestants. "Hey, ladies." he said. The contestants looked at him. "You wouldn't mind if Missy's in the pageant would you?" asked Buster.

They looked at each other, and spoke. "Of course not." said Rosita. "It's a beauty pageant, everyone woman who wants to be in it should have the opportunity." said Nancy. They knew that Buster was honest, and wouldn't rig the contest to let his sister win.

"Thank you." said Missy, gratefully, and she took an application. As she filled it out, she talked to the others. "So is he still overdoing the coffee?" she asked. "Yeah, he's drinking at least two coffees a day." said Meena.

"That brother of mine." said Missy, rolling her eyes. "Speaking of your brother, it turns out Stacy has a crush on him." said Ash. "Stacy, the new front of house?" asked Missy. Ms. Crawly, Rosita, Ash, and Meena nodded.

Missy put her paw over her mouth to contain her laughter, the she spoke. "I can't believe it, my brother hasn't dated since high school." "Yeah, but unfortunately Stacy seems a bit too shy to tell him." said Ash, looking on stage.

Missy looked at what Ash was looking at. On stage Stacy was looking out from the curtain, watching Buster. "She looks like she could use some friends." said Nancy. "Yeah, and that's what we're going to do. You guys want to help?" asked Rosita to Nancy and Missy.

"Sure why not?" asked Nancy. "Of course I'll help." answered Missy.

* * *

The next morning, Buster got up early to see about finding some judges. He got on his bike, and peddled down the street. His first stop was Nana Noodleman's mansion. "So I was wondering if you'd be interested in being a judge for the upcoming pageant." said Buster to Nana.

"A judge?" asked Nana, as she took a sip of her tea. "Yeah, I mean a woman of your stature, would probably make a great judge." said Buster. Nana was quiet for a moment, then she spoke. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Moon." said Nana.

"Thank you, Nana. Opening night's on May 25th." said Buster, and he left. The other two judges he picked was a crocodile named Al Crocs, and a zebra named David Stevens. Before heading back to the theater, he stopped for a cappuccino.

"Here you are, Mr. Moon one grande cappuccino." said the worker, handing Buster a large coffee cup. "Thank you." said Buster, and he paid him. "Here's your hot chocolate and strawberry muffin, miss." said another worker.

"Thanks." said the customer. Buster recognized the voice, and saw Stacy. "Stacy." he said. Stacy looked at Buster and blushed lightly. "Mr. Moon, hi." said Stacy. "Getting breakfast to go?" asked Buster, walking over to her.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to work." said Stacy. "So was I, so let's go." said Buster, and the two walked out together. As the two walked, Stacy tried to think of something to say, when she finally spoke.

"So how are preparations for the pageant going?" "It's going great, I found three judges, give out more applications, and figure out who's gonna be in it." Buster explained, as he sipped his coffee.

"I bet it's going to be great. Wish I could be in it." said Stacy. Buster's eyes lit up. "Hey, why don't you fill out an application?" he asked. "Me, but I haven't been in Animalia that long. And I've never been in a pageant before." said Stacy.

"Come on, Stace. What've you got to lose, and besides you'll get to know more animals." said Buster. When the two got to the theater, Stacy thought about filling out an application.

"Well, it can just be for laughs, I mean hundreds of women are filling out applications, what're the chances I'd get pick?" she said to herself. So she filled one out, and gave it to Buster.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Step 1

**Chapter 8: Step 1  
**

When March 19 came all the women who filled out an application came to the theater for selection. They all stood nervously on the stage, as Buster came on stage with his clipboard.

"All right, first let me say that you are all wonderful ladies. But only 15 can participate, and here are the lucky ones." said Buster. The women looked nervous, as Buster looked at his list. First he came to a goat.

"Doris, you're in." he said. Doris squealed and walked to the other side. "Vivian." said Buster to an ostrich. He also picked Courtney, a black bear, Wendy, a duck, a cheetah named Beverly, a tiger named Yolanda, Anna, a toucan, an alligator named Zoey, and he also picked Nancy, Rosita, Ms. Crawly, Ash, Meena, and Missy.

"And last but certainly not least, Stacy." Stacy couldn't believe her ears, she felt her heart stopped, her eyes widened, and her ears stood up. Buster sent the other women home, and spoke up again.

"Congratulations ladies, you've been chosen to take part in this pageant, we start rehearsing tomorrow, so I'll see you all tomorrow." said Buster. He walked off the stage, and the women started talking excitedly.

"This is going to be great." said Missy. "Yeah, you excited Stacy?" asked Rosita. But Stacy was still in shock. "Stacy?" asked Ms. Crawly. "Did I hear that right? I'm in the pageant?" asked Stacy. "Yeah." confirmed Nancy.

"Oh no, this is a disaster." said Stacy. "If it's a disaster why'd you enter?" asked Meena. "Mr. Moon thought that I should, he said what've I got to lose. And I didn't think I'd actually be picked. I have to tell Mr. Moon I can't do this." said Stacy, about to leave.

"No Stacy, this could be your chance." said Missy stopping her. "What?" asked Stacy confused. "We know you like Mr. Moon." said Ash. Stacy blushed, and said. "No I don't." "You do." said Missy. Stacy saw that the others were giving her a pointed look.

"Okay fine, maybe I do like him. But I doubt he's gonna want anything to do with me." said Stacy. "Well, maybe being in this pageant will get him to notice you." said Nancy. "Yeah, besides, my brother could use something else on his mind besides the theater." said Missy.

"But I've never been in a pageant. I don't have an evening dress, or a talent, and I have the grace and coordination of a rock." said Stacy. "But Stacy, we can help you." said Nancy. "You can?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah, we help you get ready for the pageant. Gunter and I could help you get graceful." said Rosita. "And finding you a talent won't be a problem." said Ash. "And we can help you with your look." said Ms. Crawly.

Stacy looked down at her clothes, and asked. "What's wrong with my look?" "Well, no offense but t-shirts, sweats, and flip flops isn't exactly the look of a pageant winner." said Missy. "So what do you say, Stacy?" asked Meena.

Stacy looked down at her clothes, back at the women, and turned around and saw Buster checking on the dressing rooms. "Let's do it." she said. "Great, first let's get to your place." said Rosita, getting her purse.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cassia's school, she and Brianna were playing on the playground. "So Ash is going to live with you and your brother?" asked Cassia. "Yeah, it's gonna be great." said Brianna. "I wouldn't count on it." said a voice.

The two girls looked, and saw a lion boy, Harvey, who was the school bully. "What do you know, Harvey?" asked Brianna. "Once this girl moves in, your brother's going to forget about you, since he'll be too busy catering to his girlfriend." said Harvey.

"Why don't you go bully someone else, Harvey." said Cassia. "Hey, I was just trying to give you a heads up." said Harvey, and he left. "That Harvey. Michael would never forget about me." said Brianna.

"Yeah." agreed Cassia. When recess was over, the two walked back to the building. "He wouldn't, would he?" Brianna asked herself as she walked.

* * *

Back with the group from the theater, they all went to Stacy's motel room. "You live here?" asked Ash. "Yeah, just until I get enough for an apartment, or until they kick me out." said Stacy. "You don't have much money?" asked Rosita.

"No, I just had a enough to get me here, buy food, and a temporarily place to live." Stacy explained, and then she whispered. "My father would never give me money anyway." "What was that?" asked Meena.

"Nothing." said Stacy quickly. "Gee Stacy, you need more color in your wardrobe." said Nancy, as she saw the only thing Stacy had in the closet were dark colored sweatsuits and t-shirts.

"Looks like we need to go shopping." said Missy. "Shopping where?" asked Stacy. "Just follow us." said Ms. Crawly. They all got on the bus, and rode downtown. When they got off, they stood before a giant mall."

"Wow, that's the biggest mall I've ever seen." said Stacy amazed. "So let's start shopping." said Meena. They then went inside, and walked around the stores. "So where do we start?" asked Stacy.

"First we're going to get you some regular clothes, then we'll get you a swimsuit and evening dress." said Rosita. Stacy smiled, this was going to be fun.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Step 2

**Chapter 9: Step 2  
**

Stacy was having a blast shopping. She picked out different kinds of shoes, jeans, skirts, shirts, blouses, and dresses. "This is fun, but how much is all this going to cost?" asked Stacy.

"Don't worry about the money, Stacy. We'll help pay." said Ms. Crawly. "Now we have the basic stuff, now you just need an evening gown and bathing suit for the pageant." said Nancy. They went into a formal dress store and looked around.

"Wow, they're all so amazing. I don't have a clue which one to pick." said Stacy. "Well there are many categories to choose from." said Missy. "There are?" asked Stacy confused. "Yeah, there's silhouette, color, and material." said Rosita.

"Oh, I had no idea." said Stacy. "First off, what's your favorite color?" asked Ash. "Well, I guess I like blue." said Stacy. "So that narrows it down. Do you want one with straps, sleeves, sleeveless, strapless, or heart shape?" asked Meena.

Stacy looked at the different styles, she wanted to look nice, but she didn't want anything over the top. "I think I'll take the sleeveless one." said Stacy. "Now what kind of material do you want, there's satin, chiffon, georgette, or polyester?" asked Ms. Crawly.

"I like the satin." said Stacy. They found a dress that matched Stacy's preferences and she went into the fitting room, to try it on. She stepped out, and stood before the other women. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"Stacy, that dress looks great on you." said Rosita. "You really think so?" "Yeah, blue's definitely your color." said Nancy. Stacy smiled, and went back into the fitting room, and looked at herself in the mirror,

She'd never wore a formal dress before, and it looked great on her. After buying the dress, they worked on finding swimsuit. "So you think you'd want a one piece or two piece swimsuit?" asked Meena.

"Uh, I think I'll stick to a one piece." said Stacy. She picked out a teal one, and brought a hat, sunglasses, and wrap to go with it. "Well we got all my clothes, guess that's it then." said Stacy.

"Hold on Stacy, there's one more thing." said Ash. "What's that?" asked Stacy confused. "Make-up, we didn't see any at your motel room." said Ms. Crawly. "Well I don't own any make-up, and I've never worn any before."

"Never worn makeup?" asked Missy. "That settles it, next stop, the make-up stand." said Meena. In another store they went to a makeup stand, and a wolf attendant gave Stacy a small makeover.

She put blush on her cheeks, lip gloss on her lips, and blue eye shadow on her eyelids. "There, what do you think?" asked the attendant, as she gave Stacy a mirror. Stacy took the mirror, and looked at herself.

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe she was looking at herself. "I love it." said Stacy. "You look great, Stace." said Ash. After buying the make-up, the ladies got back on the bus, and helped Stacy take all her new clothes and make-up to her apartment.

"Thanks again for today. I had such a good time." said Stacy. "No problem, but haven't you ever been shopping before?" asked Nancy. "Well...I wasn't able to get out much back in Creatropolis." said Stacy.

"Well, at least you'll be able to get out more here. We'll see you tomorrow, then we'll help you gain some grace." said Rosita. "Okay, bye." said Stacy, as she saw the others walk off.

* * *

That night at Michael's apartment, he had just finished some macaroni and cheese for dinner. "Brianna, dinner's ready." he called. Brianna came out of her room, and sat at the table. As the two ate, Michael noticed Brianna seemed quiet.

"Everything okay?" he asked her. "Huh, oh yeah everything's fine." Brianna answered. "You sure?" he asked. "Well, when's Ash gonna move in?" "Soon, first she has to move her stuff here and put up her apartment for sale." Michael explained.

"Okay." said Brianna, as she continued to eat. Michael noticed his sister's demeanor, and had an idea about what the problem was.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Step 3

**Chapter 10: Step 3  
**

The next day at the theater, Rosita, Ash, Meena, Missy, Nancy, and Ms. Crawly got there early and was just waiting in one of the rehearsal rooms for Stacy to arrive. Finally Stacy arrived, she was wearing a jean skirt, pink blouse, and black slip ons.

"Morning everyone." she greeted. "Hey, Stacy." they answered. "So why'd we come here early?" asked Stacy. "You're going to get some grace." answered Rosita. "How am I gonna do that?" asked Stacy.

"With this." said Meena holding a small book. "I'm going to read a book about grace?" asked Stacy. "No, you're going to practice walking with this book on your head." said Meena. "Okay, are you sure this'll work?" asked Stacy, as the book was place on her head.

"Of course, now spread your arms out, and walk to the other side of the room and back." said Missy. "Okay." "And keep your head up and eyes forward." added Ms. Crawly. Stacy tried, she tripped a couple of times, but she kept trying, until she got it.

"Hey, I walked across the room with a book on my head, and didn't fall at all." said Stacy. "Great job." said Ash. Suddenly the heard footsteps, and saw Buster coming down from his office. "Oh, morning ladies you're here early." he said.

"We were just helping Stacy get ready." explained Nancy. "Well, the others should be here let's get started." said Buster. They followed behind him to stage, and then he spoke. "By the way Stacy, you're not wearing your sweats." he said.

"Uh, no. I got some new clothes." said Stacy. "Looks good on you." Buster complimented. "Thanks." said Stacy, blushing a little. On stage all the other women were standing listening to Buster.

"Okay, ladies the pageant will have six parts. In the introduction you'll wear your regular clothes, and I'll introduce you all to the audience, in the evening gown part you'll show off your beautiful dresses, then you'll model bathing suits in the swimsuit part, then I'll ask you some questions based on your personalities, you'll show off your talent in the talent part, and finally one of you will be crowned queen." explained Buster.

The women chattered excitedly. He showed them all backstage, and the giant dressing room they'll be using. "Hey, Stacy do you have a talent picked out?" asked Meena. "I've been thinking about it, and I decided to recite a poem, I have a very good memory." Stacy answered.

"Okay, one more thing before I let you all go for the day, I need to know the talent you're going to do." said Buster. So he went around with his clipboard writing down the talents.

Doris would be doing a swim routine, Vivian would make balloon animals, Courtney's talent was baton twirling, Wendy's talent was Irish dancing, Beverly was going to do a cheer leading routine, and Yalonda's talent was going to play the clarinet.

Anna was going to do ventriloquism, Zoey's talent was karate, Nancy was going to do a gymnastics routine, Stacy told Buster she'd be reciting a poem, Missy was going to do ballet, and Meena's talent was going to be singing.

Ash would be playing her guitar, Ms. Crawly was going to juggle, and Rosita was going to balance plates. "Great, tomorrow we start practicing for the show. See you all then." said Buster. All the other women left, the but ones who worked in the theater and Missy stayed to help Stacy with one more thing.

She practiced walking in high heeled shoes with a book on her head. It was much more difficult, and she fell a couple times, but after a while she was walking like a model. "Wonderful, Stacy." said Ms. Crawly.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to walk without falling, my..." Stacy said, but she quickly stopped herself when she realized she almost mentioned her father. "What was that?" asked Missy. "Oh, nothing." said Stacy.

"Well, I better get home, and get dinner started." said Rosita. "Yeah, Michael's cooking tonight." said Ash. "And I gotta see what Mike's gonna do for dinner." said Nancy. "What about you Stacy, what're you doing for dinner?" asked Ms. Crawly.

"I usually just grab some fast food." Stacy answered. "Really, you haven't had a home cooked meal since you've been here?" asked Meena. "Unfortunately, I haven't had much time to cook, and you can't really cook in a motel room." Stacy explained.

"Would you like to come over to my house for dinner, my mom's a good cook?" Meena offered. "Oh I couldn't impose." said Stacy. "Really, my family loves company." said Meena. It sounded like a good offer, and she thought it would be nice to each something homemade.

"Okay, then." said Stacy.

* * *

So Stacy caught the bus with Meena, and they rode to her neighborhood. When they got to her house, they went inside. "Mom, I'm home and I brought company." said Meena. Meena's mom came into the foyer, and saw the two.

"Hey, honey, and who're you?" she asked. "I'm Stacy." said Stacy. "She's works at Moon Theater and she's in the pageant, I invited her to dinner if that's okay?" said Meena. "Of course, it's nice to meet you, Stacy." said her mom.

And the two shook hands. In the living room, Meena's grandparents were watching TV. "Mom, Dad, we have a guest." said Meena's mom as she passed by. The two elderly elephants looked up, and saw Stacy.

"Hi, I'm Stacy." said Stacy, shyly. The two got up, and went over to her. "Hello, dear." said Meena's grandmother. "Hey, nice to meet you." said Meena's grandfather. Stacy was about to say something, until she saw Meena's grandpa's cane.

She had a memory of how her father would beat and whack her with his cane. This caused her to get scared, and Meena noticed. "You all right?" "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." said Stacy quickly.

The rest of the evening went well, Stacy got along with Meena's family, and the dinner was great. When it was over, Stacy caught the bus to go back to her motel room. But Meena still wondered what caused Stacy to get scared.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review and no flames plz**


	11. First Day of Rehearsal

**Chapter 11: First Day of Rehearsal  
**

The next day, all the women that were going to be in the pageant showed up bright and early at the theater, except Missy. "I wonder where Missy is." said Ms. Crawly. "Not a good idea to be late for the first day." said Ash.

The door opened, and Missy hurried in. "Hey, I'm not too late am I?" she asked. "Nope, Mr. Moon hasn't come out yet, where were you?" asked Meena. "I had to get Cassia dressed, fed, and ready for school." Missy explained.

"I remember when I had to figure out a way to get my 25 little ones ready for the day back during the singing competition." said Rosita. Finally Buster came out with a cup of coffee. "Good morning ladies, glad you all made it so let's get started." said Buster, as he sipped the coffee, and Missy rolled her eyes.

"First we'll start with the introduction part." he said. He explained that they would wait backstage, and he'd first say some things about them, then say their name and they'd come out and line up.

That part was easy, the evening gown part was a little more difficult. First Buster would call them one by one, and then after all of them had gone, he'd call them all back on stage to show off their gowns to the audience one last time.

"Very good, ladies." said Buster, when they finished. He looked at his watch to check the time. "Now we'll take a break for lunch." he said. They all went backstage, and soon Mr. Bullard's catering company came by to drop off the food.

Michael who worked as a caterer there, found that this would be the perfect time to walk to Ash. "Hey, Ash." he said, walking up to her. "Hey, Michael." said Ash, the two quickly hugged. "I need to talk to you about something important." said Michael, taking her aside.

"What's going on?" she asked. "It's Brianna, I think she's a little nervous about you moving in." Michael explained. "Nervous, why would she be nervous?" asked Ash confused. "I don't know, but I really think she it."

"Aw poor kid." said Ash when she realized the problem. "I was hoping that we could both talk to her." "No problem, I'll come over tonight and we can do this." said Ash. "Great, I'll see you tonight then." said Michael, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and left with the rest of the workers.

"Who was that, Ash?" asked Stacy, as Ash returned to sit with them for lunch. "That's Michael, my boyfriend." Ash answered. "They're moving in together." said Ms. Crawly. "That's nice." said Stacy.

"By the way, remember when we were talking about kids earlier?" asked Meena. "Yeah." answered Ash. "You think you might be doing that for Brianna?" she asked. Stacy looked confused again, Rosita told her that Brianna was Michael's younger sister.

"Very funny." said Ash. "Speaking of boyfriends, I must be sure to give Herman a ticket for the pageant." said Ms. Crawly. "Who's Herman?" asked Nancy. "A very nice lizard I know. We met moon bathing one night." Ms. Crawly explained.

"That's adorable." said Meena. "It's nice that you might've found someone, Ms. Crawly." said Stacy. "You ever had anyone special back in Creatropolis, Stacy?" asked Rosita. "Oh, no. I didn't really have time to find anyone." said Stacy quietly.

She reached for her drink, but she accidentally spilled it, and it landed on Rosita's pants. "Stacy." she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was an accident, really." said Stacy in a quick and frightened voice.

The others looked at her with a strange expression, why was she making such a big fuss over a spill. "It's all right, Stacy, it was just an accident." said Rosita, as she dried herself with a napkin. "Oh." said Stacy, when she saw they weren't making a big deal out of it.

"What was that about?" asked Ash. "Well, uh, nothing, excuse me." said Stacy, and with that she hurried to the restrooms. She shut the door behind her, and splashed some water on her face. "Okay, Stacy get it together." she said to herself.

* * *

When rehearsal was over, the ladies went home, but Stacy's new friends wondered what happened to Stacy. "Why would she make such a fuss over a spill?" asked Ash. "And she was so frightened." added Ms. Crawly.

"You know last night when she came over for dinner she got kinda scared when she saw my grandpa's cane." said Meena. "Strange." said Rosita. They decided to ask Stacy about it later, and went home.

Ash caught the train to Michael's apartment building so she and him could talk to Brianna. She went up to his apartment and knocked on the door. Michael opened it, and let her in. "Thanks for coming." he said.

"No problem, I don't want her to feel nervous about me moving in." Ash answered. "Brianna, could you come here please?" called Michael. "Coming." Brianna called back. She came out of her room, and walked up to them.

"Hi, Ash." she said. "Hey, Bree." said Ash. "Brianna, sit down." said Michael, walking her over to the couch. They all sat down, and Brianna looked up at them. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Brianna, Michael told me that you're kinda nervous about me moving in, is that true?" asked Ash. "N-no, why would you think that?" she asked Michael. "Because you've been acting nervous and asking about Ash moving in for the past two days." he said.

"Well I was just worried that once Ash moved in you'd forget all about me." Brianna said. "Oh, Brianna that's just not gonna happen." said Michael, as he put her on his lap. "It's not?" she asked.

"No, you mean as much to me as Michael does." said Ash. "Really?" asked Brianna. "Yeah, you're like a little sister to me." Brianna smiled she was feeling much better about Ash moving in, and she was even going to help Michael and Ash with the packing.

 **That's chapter 11, plz review**


	12. Practicing Talent

**Chapter 12: Practicing talent**

Back in Creatropolis Mr. Supil was completely frustrated. He'd searched for the last few days but still couldn't find Stacy. "Where could she be? She's not in any hotels, no shelters, nothing. Where is she?" He said to himself.

He paced around the apartment. "And to think, after all I did for her. For the last eleven years, I fed her, I clothed her, and put I roof over her head." He then sat down in his chair.

He knew he couldn't go to the police about her, they'd probably connect the events with the time the police came to their home when she was a child. "She must still be here, she's got no money of her own." Then something hit him.

"No she wouldn't have, would she?" He asked himself. He got his cane, and went to check the hospitals and morgues.

* * *

At the Moon Theater the ladies had just arrived, and brought their dresses and swimsuits with them to keep at the theater. At the moment they were practicing the talents they'd be doing for the pageant.

Johnny and Gunter were there too, helping out. Johnny played classical music on the piano while Missy did her ballet routine. And Gunter was helping Rosita with her plate balancing routine. In her little rehearsal room, Stacy was trying to memorize the poem she picked out.

"A spring day, the sun warm rays shines down. A gentle breeze blows, and the...the...oh forgot again." said Stacy, as she looked back at the poem. "Scent of grass and flowers, gotta remember."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Stacy. Buster poked his head in the room. "How's the poem coming Stacy?" he asked. "Oh, Mr. Moon, it's slowly coming." Stacy answered. "Well keep practicing, you'll get it." he encouraged.

Stacy smiled, she'd never been encouraged before. "I will." she said. "Great, keep up the good work." said Buster, and he closed the door. Stacy sighed lovingly yet quietly, she loved it when Mr. Moon talked to her.

Before the ladies left, they talked about what they'd do with the money if they won. "I'd probably use it to treat myself to a new guitar." said Ash. "That's a good one Ash, I might use it to buy a new car, Norman and I have been talking about getting a new one." said Rosita.

"I have no clue about what to do with a $1,000." said Meena. "I'm sure you'll find some way to spend the money. I might use it to treat myself to a facelift." said Ms. Crawly. "I might use half to fix up my hotel, and the other half for me and Cassia." said Missy.

"I'd probably get myself a new pair of earrings, or a new dress, or shoes, or maybe I'll just buy it all." said Nancy. "What about you Stacy?" asked Rosita. "Oh, I don't know, maybe look into getting an apartment." Stacy answered.

"Nice idea." said Meena. "Thanks, well I better get going." said Stacy. She was putting on her jacket, when Nancy noticed that Stacy had a healing bruise on her arm. "Hey, Stacy, what happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Oh, that, it's nothing." said Stacy, quickly as she pulled on her jacket. "It looks kinda serious." said Rosita. "Look, I bumped into a wall a while ago, you know I used to be a klutz. Now I gotta go, see you tomorrow." said Stacy, as she left.

The women looked at each other, and wondered what was Stacy hiding?

 **That's chapter 12, plz review**


	13. Found

**Chapter 13: Found  
**

By the time April came everything was falling into place. The rehearsals for the pageant was going great, Ash had moved all her belongings into Michael's apartment and put her place for sale.

Buster was slowly coming off his coffee addiction, and Stacy was gaining confidence from practicing for the pageant, and was enjoying her new friends. All the others in the contestants were looking forward to the pageant, but they were still wondering about Stacy.

She got freaked out when she saw Meena's grandpa's cane, she got scared and very apologetic when she accidentally spilled water on Rosita, they noticed some of the bruises on her that looked like they were healing, and she didn't really talk about her past life in Creatropolis.

"You know I think I might know what's up with Stacy." said Ash, as the women gathered at the theater for rehearsal. "What would that be?" asked Nancy. "I mean think about it, she has healing bruises, she's afraid whenever she slips up or makes a mistake, she doesn't talk about her past. I think she's running away from something." said Ash.

"That would explain things." said Rosita. "And I think I might know what that something is." said Ash. A while later, Stacy finally arrived at the theater, and went backstage to where the other women were.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted. "Hey, Stacy, can we talk to you real quick?" asked Meena. "Uh, sure." Stacy answered a bit confused. Meena then led Stacy into one of the dressing rooms, where Ms. Crawly, Rosita, Nancy, Missy, and Ash were waiting for her.

"What's going on?" asked Stacy. "Stacy, we know why you left Creatropolis." said Nancy. Stacy got nervous, how could they know. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're running away from your boyfriend." said Missy.

"My what?" asked Stacy. "Hey we understand, no woman should ever have to be with a controlling abusive boyfriend." said Ms. Crawly. "Listen that's not..." Stacy tried to say, but Ash spoke up. "Hey, it's okay, I once had a jerk for a boyfriend, it can be hard."

"But I..." Stacy tried to say again. "We just want you to know if you ever need anything, or someone to talk to or stay with, we're here for you." said Missy. Stacy looked at the others, who gave her assuring looks.

Feeling touched by the offers, she told them that she'd keep that in mind.

* * *

When May 24 came, the women were ready for the pageant. They were finishing a rehearsal, when Mike came in. "Hey, Moon, ladies, Nancy." he said. "Oh, hey Mike what're you doing here?" asked Buster.

"I just came to pick Nancy up, but that reporter Bob is out there, I guess he's hoping to get some interviews." said Mike. "Interviews, well in that case rehearsal's over." said Buster.

Excited, the women quickly got off stage, and went outside. "I'm standing outside the Moon Theater, where tomorrow night the Miss Animalia Pageant will be held. And here are the lucky contestants." said Bob into his microphone, as the women came out.

"Let's see if we can get some interviews." he said.

* * *

In Creatropolis, Mr. Supil was sitting in his easy chair watching TV. "How could that girl just run away, look at this place it's filthy, I've had to cook my own food. If I ever see that girl again..." he said, when suddenly he saw her.

On the TV, Bob was interviewing her. "Well, it's a big honor to be in the pageant. I don't think I'll win, but it feels nice to try." she said into the microphone. A grim smile grew on Mr. Supil's face, and said, "So you ran away to another city eh?"

He clicked off the TV, grabbed his cane and walked out the door. He went down to the bus station, and bought a ticket. "One ticket to Animalia." he said, giving the ticket worker the money. "Here you are sir." said the worker, handing him the ticket.

He then boarded the bus, and rode to Animalia. He was going to Animalia and he wasn't going back home without his servant.

 **That's chapter 13, plz review**


	14. The Showdown

**Chapter 14: The Showdown  
**

The next day, all the contestants for the pageant were excited, because that night one of them was going to officially be named Miss Animalia. That morning they brought their clothes, and props for their talent to the theater.

After a final rehearsal, they went home to rest up. "Remember ladies be back by here by 5:00, cause the pageant starts at 6:30." said Buster. "Don't worry Mr. Moon, we'll be back on time." said Rosita.

When Mr. Supil's bus arrived in Animalia. "Now, where could she be?" he asked himself, as he left the bus depot. Suddenly, he grabbed his chest. "Hmm, must be gas." he said. Ignoring his body, he made his way down the street.

* * *

That evening around 5:30, the audience for the pageant was just arriving. The women were backstage in the dressing room putting on make-up. "This is it." said Meena, as she put on some blush.

"Yep, I'm a little nervous." said Stacy, as she put on some lip gloss. "Don't be, you'll be great." said Missy. Buster peeked out of the curtains, and saw that the theater was completely saw all the contestants' families, and the other animals who worked in his theaters.

Meena's family was in the third row, Rosita's was in the first row, Michael was in the second row with Brianna and Cassia. Ms. Crawly's boyfriend Herman was sitting beside Meena's mother.

Mike was sitting in the front row on the other side of the theater. Gunter was sitting next to Rosita's family, and Johnny was in the fourth row. Checking his watch, he saw that it was 6:27.

He looked down at his three judges, who were sitting at a table in front of the stage. Buster looked at them with a thumbs up, to ask if they were ready, and they nodded. "You ready Eddie?" he asked, when he closed the curtain.

"This stagehand's ready." Eddie answered. "Great, now just to get the ladies." said Buster. He went to the dressing room, and knocked on the door. "Ladies, I'm coming in." he called. He covered his eyes, opened the door, and went in.

"We're all descent in here, Mr. Moon." said Ms. Crawly. Buster uncovered his eyes, and spoke. "Well it's time to start the pageant, good luck to you all out there." said Buster. He told them to follow him, and they did.

"We're here at the Moon Theater tonight, to see who exactly will be named Miss Animalia. The contestants have been rehearsing for a couple of months, and now we'll see who has what it takes. Oh, they're starting now." said Bob to the camera.

Buster appeared on stage, by being lowered on his artificial moon. "Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the Miss Animalia beauty pageant. I'm your host Buster Moon, and before we get started let me introduce our judges." said Buster.

Eddie shined the spotlight, on the judges, and the audience clapped. "We have the Nana Noodleman, Al Crocs, and David Stevens." said Buster. The three animals smiled and waved, as the audience clapped.

"Now let's meet our contestants." said Buster. One by one, he introduced the contestants. After introducing Zoey, the main animals came onto stage. "Here's Rosita, a singer and actor here at Moon Theater, and wife and mother of 25." said Buster.

As Rosita, smiled and waved, everyone clapped, and Norman, the kids, and Gunter clapped the loudest. "Ms. Karen Crawly, the secretary here at Moon Theater." Ms. Crawly walked out and waved to everyone, her glass eye shined in the light.

Herman whistled for her. "Next we have Ash, a rocking musician." Ash came out waving, and gave Michael a smile, he and Brianna cheered for her. "Meena, a young talented singer." said Buster. Meena came out on stage, smiling and waving to the audience.

Her family clapped and cheered for her. "Here's Missy, a hotel manager." Missy walked on stage, and blew a couple kisses, and Cassia cheered for her mother. "Nancy, who works in retail." Nancy came out waving proudly, and Mike whistled at her.

"And last but certainly not least, Stacy, the front of house here at Moon Theater." said Buster. Stacy slowly walked out, and smiled and waved, as everyone cheered for her.

* * *

Meanwhile Mr. Supil was walking by a TV store, when he saw his daughter again. "So, she's already at the theater, eh?" he asked himself. He hurried as fast as an old man with a cane could hurry to the Moon Theater.

"I need a ticket." he told the clerk. "Sorry sir, we're sold out." said the clerk. Mr. Supil, stamped his cane, and walked off. Then he had an idea, he went through an ally, and went inside through a back door.

He then sat in a corner where no one would see him, and waited. "As soon as that girl's alone, I move." he said to himself. Once again he rubbed his chest, but still ignored it. In the dressing room, the ladies were changing into their evening gowns.

Ms. Crawly was giving her glass eye a fresh coat of polish before heading out. "Gee, the whole city must be here." said Meena. "If not a good number of them are." said Nancy. Once again, Buster knocked on the door, and Rosita said he could come in.

"Time for the evening gown part." he said. Once they were all ready, they left the dressing room, and went towards the stage. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the evening gowns, first here's Rosita." said Buster.

Rosita came on stage wearing a black strapless sparkly gown with black heels. She walked off stage, and next was Ms. Crawly, wearing a nice orange short sleeved gown with flat orange shoes.

"And here's Ash." said Buster. She appeared wearing a red chiffon gown with off the shoulder sleeves, with matching heels. "Meena." said Buster. Meena wore a long blue sleeveless, and black shoes.

Missy was next, and came on stage in a pink strapless dress and matching pink heels. "Nancy." introduced Buster. Nancy stepped out in a short strapless purple sparkly dress. "Stacy." Stacy came out in her blue sleeveless satin dress and blue heels.

After Doris showed off her dress, all the ladies lined up to see who'd be going on to the next part. After getting an envelope from Nana, Buster spoke into his microphone.

"And now we'll see who'll be moving on, and who'll be leaving. First let me say you're all beautiful and wonderful ladies. Now the ones who'll be moving on are..." Buster said. The contestants held their breaths, and animals in the audience crossed their fingers (if they had fingers).

"Courtney, Wendy, Beverly, Yolanda, Anna, Zoey, Nancy, Missy, Ash, Meena, Rosita, Ms. Crawly, and Stacy." said Buster. The ones who's names were called went over to the other side of the stage, and the audience cheered.

Doris and Vivian gave the audience one final smile and wave before exiting the stage. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm going to the next round." said Stacy, when the contestants went back into the dressing room.

* * *

"Believe it Stace, cause it's happening." said Ash. They changed into their bathing suits, and when it was time they went back to the stage. "And now it's time for the swimsuit part of the show." said Buster.

After Zoey showed off her swimsuit, Nancy came next. "Here's Nancy." said Buster. She was wearing a purple tankini, flip-flops, and sunglasses. Next was Stacy in her blue one piece, flip flops, wrap, and hat.

"Missy." introduced Buster. Missy stepped out on stage in a pink one-piece, hat, sunglasses, and flip-flops. Meena was next in a blue tankini, wrap, and flip flops. "Next we have Ash." Ash came out in a red bikini with matching flip flops.

Then Ms. Crawly came on stage in a blue and gray wet suit and brown sandals. "And last but not least, Rosita." said Buster. Rosita came out on stage wearing a red one piece, wrap, and sunglasses.

The audience cheered and applauded, and after the other contestants showed off their swim wear, Al gave Buster another envelope. "And the one's who'll be moving on are, Rosita, Ms. Crawly, Ash, Meena, Missy, Nancy, Stacy, Zoey, and Anna." said Buster.

Wendy, Courtney, Yolanda, and Beverly stayed where they were, while the others moved to the other side. The two gave one final wave, and left the stage. The ladies went back to the dressing room, and changed back into their gowns, and got ready for the personality part.

* * *

Back on stage they were each asked a question by Buster that the judged thought of. "Rosita, what do you think would make the world a better place?" asked Buster. Rosita took the microphone and answered.

"I believe what would make the world a better place is if animals put aside their differences and worked together to solve problems." she answered. "Great answer. Ms. Crawly what makes a good leader?" asked Buster.

"A good leader is an animal that thinks about everybody, and does what's best for everybody, and won't hurt others." answered Ms. Crawly. "Very sensible. Ash, what's your idea of a perfect date?" asked Buster.

"A perfect date to me would be dinner, a movie, perhaps a walk afterwards. And then the whole thing finishes with a kiss." said Ash. Michael made a mental note to make that their next date.

"Sounds like a great time, Meena, what would you say matters the most in your life?" Buster asked, moving along. "The thing that matters most in my life would have to be my family. They're always there for support, comfort, and to push me the right way." said Meena.

Her family was very touched. "Very sweet answer, Meena." he said, then went to Missy. "Missy, who's an animal that you inspired and looked up to?" "That would have to be my father. He was a strong, good man, he worked hard to give my and my family a good life and future." Missy answered.

That touched Stacy, she wished her father was like Missy and Buster's. "A very good answer. Now Stacy, if you could change anything you've ever done in your life what would it be?" Stacy thought for a second, then spoke.

"The thing I would've changed is coming to Animalia sooner, my life is so much more fun here than it was before." said Stacy. "Glad to hear that, Nancy, if you could do any kind of charity work what would it be?" he asked the mouse.

"I'd volunteer at the Red Cross, and donate supplies to animals in need." Nancy answered. "Very generous of you." said Buster. He then went on to Zoey and Anna, and after a while Daniel gave him another envelope.

"And the lucky ones who'll be moving on the the final part before the crowning are Nancy, Rosita, Meena, Ash, Missy, Ms. Crawly, and Stacy." he said. The audience applauded, and the ones who weren't smiled and waved and left the stage.

* * *

The remaining ladies changed into the clothes they'd be wearing to do their talent in, and got their props ready. They waited their turn, when Stacy realized she was missing an earring. "Hey, I forgot my earring in the dressing room, be right back." she said.

"Better hurry, Stacy." said Eddie. Stacy hurried back to the dressing room, and Mr. Supil looked up from his spot and saw that she was alone, it was now time. He got up from his spot, and slowly made his way over to where she was.

 **That's chapter 14, plz review**


	15. Stacy Fights Back

**Chapter 15: Stacy Fights Back  
**

Stacy put her missing earring on, and left the dressing room. She began to walk back to the stage, when someone grabbed her arm. When she turned her head, she was shocked at who she saw. "Father!?" said Stacy in shock.

"The one and the same." answered Mr. Supil. "What're you doing here, how'd you find me?" asked Stacy in a frightened voice. "You're quite the celebrity now, I saw you on TV, and you're coming back to Creatropolis." said Mr. Supil, as he tried to drag her away.

"But I don't want to." said Stacy. Mr. Supil looked at her with an angry face. He pushed her, and as she fell to the ground. But when she did, she accidentally turned on a camera that was connected to the big screen above the stage.

On stage Nancy just finished her gymnastics routine. "Wasn't that great folks, and now here's Stacy." said Buster. But to everyone's shock, Stacy didn't come on stage, but she and her father appeared on the big screen.

"What the?" Buster whispered, he looked at Eddie for an explanation, but Eddie just shrugged his shoulders. "So now you want to grow some backbone?" asked Mr. Supil. Stacy got back up, but then Mr. Supil hit her with his cane.

Norman told his kids to go to the bathroom, and Michael told Brianna and Cassia to go get some snacks from the concession stand. The other contestants were shocked, and so was the audience.

"Did you really think you could make something of yourself, did you think you could actually be a queen in this silly pageant? You can wear the nicest clothes, and hide behind all kinds of makeup and jewelry, but you're still a clumsy, worthless, good for nothing girl." said Mr. Supil, as he whacked her in the leg, arm, and head with his cane.

He once again pushed her down, and put his cane and foot on her back. "Now you're going back." he said. The others were about to go back to help her, but Stacy acted first. She wasn't scared of her father, she wasn't sad by his words, she was down right angry.

She grabbed his cane, and got up. "No I'm not. I'm not going back there. All my life you've hit me, belittled me, insulted me, treated me like servant." said Stacy as she used the cane to hold him back, then she hit him in the leg with it.

The two continued to fight, and Buster gave Eddie the signal to close the curtain. "We'll get back to you in just a moment folks." said Buster, and he hurried behind the curtain. In the fight, Stacy knocked over the camera, and it broke leaving the screen static.

"29 years of your abuse and demanding ways, "Stacy do this, Stacy do that", well I've had enough." said Stacy. Mr. Supil was about to say something when he grabbed his chest again. "Father?" she whispered. Mr. Supil continued to hold his chest and wheeze, until he passed out on the ground.

"Father." she whispered again, she nudged him with his cane, but he didn't move. In shock Stacy didn't know what to do, she couldn't go back on stage, not the way she looked. Her makeup was all smudged, her fur was a mess, and her dress was dirty and torn.

So she decided to just step outside for some air. She walked outside the stage door, and breathed the warm evening air. Suddenly the door burst open, and Buster, Eddie, and the other contestants hurried over to her.

"Stacy!" they all shouted. "Huh, what are you guys doing out here?" she asked. "We wanted to make sure you were okay, we saw you in that fight." said Buster. "Fight, but how could you..." Stacy tried to ask.

Then Ash answered. "We saw you on the big screen on stage. Was that your boyfriend?" she asked. "Boyfriend?" asked Buster confused. "You see Mr. Moon while we were rehearsing we noticed, that she was jumpy, had bruises, and didn't have much freedom, we thought she left Creatropolis to get away from her boyfriend." explained Ms. Crawly.

"Is that true?" asked Eddie. "Well sorta, I was abused, belittled, and controlled by someone, but he wasn't my boyfriend." said Stacy. "Your husband then?" asked Nancy. "Actually, he was my...father." Stacy admitted.

"Your father?" everyone asked in surprise. "Yes, I take it you heard about the abuse?" asked Stacy. "We did, you really went through all that?" asked Rosita. "Yes, but that's a story for another time. You guys should get back to the pageant." said Stacy.

"But what about you?" asked Meena. "Look at me, I'm a mess and I can't go back out there." said Stacy, holding the skirt of her dress. "There's a spare dress in one of the dressing rooms, why don't you get cleaned up, and we'll see you on stage for a minute." Buster suggested.

Stacy thought about it, and said, "Okay." They all went inside, and Buster called the police to come and take the body of Mr. Supil away. The police came in through the back door, and Buster went back out on stage.

"Hello everyone, very sorry for the interruption, but we will be continuing with the pageant in just a couple minutes." said Buster. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the judges wave him over. He went down to them.

They wanted to know what had happened, and Buster explained to them what Stacy had said.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Eddie opened the curtains, and all the contestants were wearing their evening gowns. Stacy had changed from her blue dress into a nice purple one. "And now it's time to crown our new Miss Animalia." said Buster.

The audience applauded, and the contestants looked a combination of excitement and anxiety. "Now you're all wonderful ladies, you have looks, a great mind, and talent. But only one can be the queen." said Buster.

Nana Noodleman handed Buster an envelope, and he opened it and took out a piece of paper. "And our Miss Animalia is..." he said. The audience was on the edge of their seats wondering who was the winner, and the contestants were waiting to hear which one of them was it.

"Stacy." said Buster. Stacy was absolutely shocked, as the audience and other contestants cheered. Some animals came out with a rose bouquet, crown, sash, and check. But Stacy was so in shock, she didn't move.

Missy gave her a push, and she walked up to the center of the stage. The animals put the crown on her head, the sash around her, and gave her the check and bouquet. She looked out in the audience and saw everyone was taking pictures of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our Miss Animalia." said Buster, and everyone clapped and continued snapping pictures. "So Stacy, any words?" asked Buster, as he held the microphone up to her.

"I'm shocked and confused, how am I the winner, I didn't get to do my talent." said Stacy. "Well Stacy, the judges saw you on the screen, and they decided seeing you stand up to your father like that was the most talented thing they've ever seen. And I agree." Buster explained.

Stacy smiled, tears formed in her eyes, and she thanked everybody, and everybody including the other contestants clapped for her. This was no doubt the best moment of her life. As Buster watched Stacy have her moment, he realized she looked very pretty and had many great qualities.

 **That's chapter 15, plz review**


	16. Epilogue

**Chapter 16: Epilogue (A/N: 2 those who didn't catch it in the last chapter, Mr. Supil did die, and Buster called the police to take the body away)  
**

The next day, after the pageant, Stacy went to the medical examiner's office to get her father's autopsy. It turns out he'd died of a heart attack, and she had to think of funeral arrangements.

Since she couldn't afford a funeral, and she didn't really want to honor the man who'd caused her so much pain, so she went with the cheapest way to deal with it, she had him cremated. And she spread his ashes around the grass.

At the theater she told her new friends everything about what her father did to her and why she left. They all felt sorry for her, but they also thought that she was brave and very strong, not just anyone could stand up to their abuser.

With her $1,000 prize, she used half to get an apartment, and decided to give the other half to charity, specifically to programs that helped abused women and children. Buster also finally took notice of Stacy, and asked her out on date.

They really enjoyed it, and decided to go on another one. The others of the theater were happy for the two, and the ladies were glad that Stacy finally got Buster's attention. Two months had passed, and her life was so much different now, and she loved it.

* * *

One morning, she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, and she reached over to turn it off. She got out of bed, got a shower, and got dressed. She made herself an omelette for breakfast, and when she was done she got her purse and went to work.

She caught a bus to the Moon Theater, and when the bus got there she got off, and went inside. Backstage she saw everyone getting ready for a play that the theater was showing. "Good morning, everyone." she said.

"Hey, Stacy." everyone said. Stacy walked upstairs to the office to say good morning to Buster. "Good morning, Ms. Crawly." said Stacy, as she walked passed the old lizard. "Good morning, Stacy. Mr. Moon's in his office." said Ms. Crawly.

Stacy knocked on the door, and Buster's voice told her to come in. "Hi, Mr. Moon." said Stacy. She called him Mr. Moon at work to keep things professional. "Hello, Stacy." said Buster. The two hugged, and Buster kissed her on the cheek, and Stacy returned it.

"Well, I'll get to work now." said Stacy. "Great, we still on for dinner Friday night?" asked Buster. "You know it." Stacy answered, as she left the office. As Stacy walked to the concession stand, she passed Ash.

"Hey, Ash how's it going living with Michael?" she asked. "It's great." Ash answered. In the concession stand, Stacy took inventory of all the food items, and wrote down what was needed.

At lunch break, she sat with others, and had a great conversation with the others. By the time her work day was done, she happily went back home. She was finally and truly happy. She was free from her father, had a good job, great friends, and a boyfriend.

Her life was great.

 **The End**


End file.
